


Atonement

by LilyAnson



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abuse, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language, Nightmares, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Prompt Generator prompt *Gibbs, Kort, open up*</p><p>Summary: A mission goes wrong for CIA agent Trent Kort and he turns to the one person who could possibly understand what he's feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Get in. Do the job. Get out. The routine was always the same. Even if how to accomplish it changed, the pattern never did.

It should have been just another job, and it was. Right up until he was getting ready to get out. He killed the two guards on watch outside and used one of their key cards to keep the alarm from sounding as he entered. He crept through the house carefully checking for the last guard. There were supposed to be three, but the last one was no where to be seen. Not good, he thought to himself.

Cautiously he made his way through house. He made it to the targets without encountering anyone else. Entering the bedroom he dispatched both targets. He figured he'd make a thorough pass through the house and try to find the last guard. He searched the rooms one by one. When he reached the door at the end of the hall the door opened slowly on it's own. Kort raised his gun and prepared to kill the final guard. He froze before he could get the shot off.

Stunned, he stared at the five year old standing in front of him. She was **NOT** supposed to be here. He specifically timed this hit when she was supposed to be visiting relatives. If at all possible Kort planned jobs to keep involvement of children to a minimum. Any time a child got caught up in any job he did the guilt gnawed at him. The faces of all the children who's deaths he'd been responsible for haunted his dreams. 

He should shoot her. He knew he should. He had no idea what he would have done if he hadn't heard the slight noise behind him. Instantly he dove into the room snagging the girl. Curling himself around her protectively he kicked the door shut as they hit the ground. Finally startled out of her own shock, the girl began to struggle against him. Kort effortlessly held her with one arm as he stood and aimed his gun at the door. He backed towards the window on the side of the room trying to come up with a plan.

As the door slammed open Kort dropped and twisted to move the girl behind him and shield her as much as possible. The gunman came around the corner firing wildly. Kort returned fire. He felt one of the shots hit his upper arm just before his own shot hit the man. As the man went down Kort fired another shot into his head. Turning back to check on the child as fast as he could he stopped dead the instant he saw her.

\-------- 

Kort knew he could kill someone driving right now. For that a little guilt threatened to get in. Almost. He also knew he could kill himself driving right now. He couldn't bring himself to care about that except for the reprieve it would bring. Some how he managed make it to his destination without killing himself or anyone else. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or saddened by that. He stared at the house trying to remember why he had thought this was a good idea.

He should have gone to the hospital afterward. Instead, he'd bandaged his arm, changed clothes and found a bar. He wasn't sure how much he drank at the bar, but eventually the bartender had cut him off. Kort wanted to shoot the man but he just drove to a liqueur store and picked up a bottle of vodka. That's when the idea hit him and grabbed a bottle of bourbon before leaving.

Good idea or bad, he was here now. Right now Kort couldn't take the fact that he was responsible for another child dying. He tried drowning himself in alcohol but it hadn't worked. Not knowing what else to do, he turned to the one person he felt understood him the best. He grabbed the bottles of alcohol and got out of the car. It wasn't until he finally stumbled to the door that he realized Gibbs might kill him just for showing up. Especially at this hour.

Kort shrugged and almost fell off the porch as the motion unbalanced him. Catching himself on the railing he stumbled towards the door. He banged on the door a few times and waited. Propping one arm on the door to steady himself he banged on the door again still slumped against it. As he got ready to bang a third time the door opened and Kort fell forward into the house.

\-------- 

A loud banging noise suddenly had Gibbs wide awake. He grabbed his gun and stood, blinking the last vestiges of sleep away. Someone banged on his door again. Crossing the living room he cautiously peered through the peephole in the door. He couldn't see much of the man leaning against his door but he did recognized him. 

Gibbs lowered his weapon and opened the door. He had to step backwards to avoid Kort falling into him. Kort pulled a bag close to himself and wrapped his arms around it. He twisted slightly as he fell and ended up on his side with the bag pressed securely between his chest and his arms. Gibbs _was_ a little curious why Kort was here, but since it _was_ three in the morning, the anger was winning out.

Kort groaned and slowly raised the bag upward. Gibbs stared at it and thought twice about shooting Kort here and now. Since he didn't feel like dealing with the headache of explaining to the local LEO's, his agency and Kort's agency why he shot the man, he merely grabbed the bag and waited. Kort rolled over and used the open door to help stand himself up. When he was up right he clamped a hand over his left arm and made his way to the couch. 

Slamming the door shut Gibbs stalked over and stood by the arm of the couch. If Kort didn't explain himself soon Gibbs wasn't sure even the paperwork would stop him from shooting Kort. He watched Kort pull his gun out and tensed. Gibbs watched Kort stare at the gun for a while before shaking his head and holding it up as well. Frowning Gibbs took the gun and narrowed his eyes as he watched the other man.

\-------- 

Taking his gun out Kort stared at it. He could do it, he knew he could. It just didn't seem right that he should get to die swiftly, without paying for the things he'd done. Honestly he didn't care if he died. Well, almost didn't. He did love his job... Usually... He raised the gun for Gibbs to take and keep him from being temped again.

"Bourbon's yours," he muttered as lay down and curled up on the couch.

Images of the little girl that died tonight crept into his mind. Allysa, he reminded himself. She had a name. He placed his hands over his face. If I'd been faster. Smarter. I could have saved her. I should have saved her, he thought to himself.

\-------- 

Gibbs watched briefly unsure of what to make of Kort or his actions. Opening the bag he noted the two bottles. Recognizing the bottle of bourbon he normally drank he lifted the other bottle out instead. Vodka, he noted, and frowned. He wasn't quite sure what was going on but he was pretty sure Kort didn't really need more alcohol.

" 'S Mine." Kort muttered at him.

"I think you've had enough already." Gibbs replied coolly. 

"Not yet." There was a brief pause as Kort shuddered slightly. "Not by a long shot."

Gibbs walked over and put the the bottles on the dining room table. Walking back he sat down and watched Kort. One hand was still over his eyes, the other was clamped over his upper arm again. Gibbs frowned.

"What did you do to yourself now, Kort." Gibbs tried to keep his tone level. Something was going on here. He couldn't decipher what it was yet. Kort muttered something and Gibbs leaned forward straining to hear it. "What was that?"

"Allysa." Kort moved his hand and uncovered his eyes. "Dead."

\-------- 

God, he didn't want to do this. He wasn't even sure why he was here anymore. He just wanted this to be over. He knew he couldn't take this much longer. The memories of them, the dreams that haunted his sleep. How much longer could this go on?

"Who was she?"

Gibbs' voice was soft but he still couldn't stop from flinching when he heard it. He closed his eyes as images of her ran through his mind again. Allysa, standing in the doorway, shocked. Allysa in his arms as he kicked the door shut. Allysa, dead. He did try to protect her, he tried to tell himself. Yea, well you didn't do a very good job did you?

"Kort." 

"It's my fault." He opened his eyes and struggled to sit up. It took a few minutes but he finally managed. "I wasn't quick enough, or good enough, or something." He looked down as he spoke. He couldn't look into those piercing blue eyes and say any of this. Gibbs would be pissed, he loved children. Another CIA agent would shrug off what Kort was saying. He couldn't tell any of this to them, though. They wouldn't understand why he'd be so upset about it. Gibbs would understand, though. He'd understand and be pissed.

"Kort. Tell me what happened." Gibbs voice was still soft but Kort wasn't deceived.

"I took a mission. It was an easy one, but she wasn't supposed to be there." He finally looked up at Gibbs. He needed Gibbs to believe this part at the very least. "I made sure she wasn't supposed to be there, I did. I checked and double checked. I waited longer to do the mission than my director wanted, because I wanted _her_ out of the house. God dammit!"

Suddenly he felt too open, too vulnerable, too sober. He looked around and spied the bag on the table. Standing he stumbled over to it and pulled out the vodka. Stumbling his way back he dropped back onto Gibbs' couch and grimaced. He looked down at it, taking it in for the first time.

"You need better furniture," he mumbled.

"Focus Kort."

He opened the bottle and took a long drink before continuing. "I waited five days longer than the director gave me because she was supposed to be out of town. Supposed to be visiting relatives. I couldn't find someone. I went looking and I came across her, Allysa, instead. She wasn't supposed to be there. You have to believe that much Gibbs." 

Gibbs watched him for a moment before he nodded. Kort took a breath. He hadn't realized he was holding it until he finally saw that nod. Kort nodded back and took another long drink. He stared at the ground before speaking this time.

"I heard something, grabbed her and got us back in her room before anything could happen. I was trying to find away out but there were only windows. It would have taken too long to get them open. I wasn't sure if she'd be safe if I let her go. I didn't want her to run into the middle of a gunfight. There was nothing close enough to hide her behind. I couldn't think fast enough." 

He paused to take another drink. "He came in shooting and I tried to keep her out of the line of fire, I... I failed, she's dead..." He trailed off. Slowly he lifted his eyes to meet Gibbs' eyes. "She was five, Gibbs."

\-------- 

Gibbs remained perfectly still trying to take it all in. A five year old was dead. Kort tried to save her. Kort had come to him for... Why did Kort come here? Why did Kort have to tell him about this? Like he needed to hear about another child dying? Didn't he already have enough to deal with? Didn't he already have his wife and his own daughter to grieve for? Suddenly Gibbs needed a drink.

He stalked to the table and grabbed the bourbon. Staring at it and realizing it came from Kort, the reason he needed a drink to start with, he stopped short of opening it. Some part of him knew that Kort couldn't have known about them. 

It wasn't enough to banish the anger he felt about Kort bringing all this to him. 

He stalked back to the couch and stared at Kort. 

"Why me?" he demanded.

"Because," Kort said, "You're the person that hates me the least."

For a minute Gibbs couldn't move. Finally Kort's words started to sink in. Kort came here solely because he had no where else. _'He'_ was the closest thing to a friend Kort had? Not someone from the CIA, or anyone he knew from outside of work?

"Depressing, isn't it?" Kort said as he looked away. "Sorry. I just... I think I had too much too drink. Sorry for, uh, everything. I think I can find my way out."

Kort put a hand on the couch and started to push himself up before hissing and dropping back onto the couch. Grabbing his left arm again Kort winced. Gibbs watched and realized there was something Kort hadn't told him.

"You got shot, didn't you?"

\-------- 

Kort turned and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs' expression was bland and Kort couldn't tell if Gibbs was worried, happy or curious about it. He'd seen how pissed Gibbs had been earlier. He figured it was because he had gotten a child killed, but something had felt wrong about that. He debated a sarcastic remark but thought better of it. Kort put his right hand up and gave a half shrug before using his right hand to push himself off the couch.

"How bad is it?"

Kort swayed a little as he thought about how to respond. Finally he just gave another half shrug again.

"What did the doctor say about it?"

Kort frowned and tried to figure out why Gibbs was asking about it. He got shot sometimes, it happened. Occupational hazard. He didn't think Gibbs was going to let him get out of this with another shrug and for some reason he didn't feel right lying about it.

"It's fine, I'll live," Kort stated simply.

"That the doctor's prognosis or yours Kort?"

"Forget about it Gibbs, I'm fine. Let it go." 

Kort turned abruptly intent of leaving but the turn had been to fast. The room swam and he started to lose he balance.

\-------- 

Gibbs watched at Kort turned and started fall. Fuck. He moved in and caught Kort before he could hit the ground or the coffee table. There was no way he could let Kort drive like this. He'd kill someone, probably himself. Gibbs guided Kort back onto the couch as the thought hit him. Kort wanted to kill himself. That's why he'd handed his gun over.

He turned to Kort and held his head gently. He waited patiently until Kort looked up.

"You want to die. That's why you don't care about driving right now, that's why you gave me your gun and that's why you haven't seen a doctor yet." He stared at Kort who refused to answer. Kort's eyes slowly closed. Kort's weight shifted and Gibbs adjusted his hold to help him lay back down.

"I'm sorry. I tried, I did. I just..."

Gibbs ran his hand down Kort's back a few times. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to hate him right now, but he'd never seen Kort this... broken. It was the only word that fit. Finally he settled for comforting Kort for a while. Even if he wanted to hurt Kort for bringing up painful memories Kort wouldn't feel it right now. Gibbs slowly shook his head. Best to wait and decide what to do when he could think more straight. 

Another thought occurred Gibbs. Kort had to be shot recently. Since when did the CIA make hits on people on U.S. soil? He turned back, intent on asking, but Kort was no longer awake. Sighing Gibbs stood and retrieved a small blanket. Throwing it over Kort he went to get is phone. He needed to make a few phone calls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: references to child abuse mentioned.**

***********************

_Nightmares came and went. Merging from one to another. His father coming in drunk and beating him, the car crash that killed his brother, the woman he had once loved being shot in a robbery gone bad. Through it all the children he'd killed, or failed to save, were there as well._

***********************

He figured it was best to let Kort sleep for as long as he could. As he watched Kort sleep he wondered if Kort normally tossed and turned this much, or if it had anything to do with the conversation they'd had earlier. Gibbs, keeping an eye open for Ducky, opened the door before the M.E. had a chance to knock.

Neither said anything as he let the M.E. in. Gibbs had briefed Ducky on the situation during the call. Moving through the living room, Ducky did stop near the couch for a few seconds before following into the kitchen. Entering the kitchen they both sat at the table and Ducky raised an eyebrow and waited for Gibbs to begin.

"You can quit staring at me like you're expecting more information. I already told you everything on the phone Duck," Gibbs ground out.

"Not quite Jethro," Ducky said. "You may have told me everything you know about Kort, but you haven't told me how you are holding up."

"A drunk Trent Kort showed up at my house at 03:00 and talked to me about a dead kid Duck."

"Which is precisely why I'm asking Jethro. Under the circumstances I think-"

"Under the circumstances _I_ think you should be worrying about Kort right now."

Both men stared at each other neither willing to back down for the moment

\-------------------------------------------- 

McGee yawned as he continued trying to find something for his boss. It would have helped if he had more information to go on. All he knew was it was a CIA mission that involved Kort and it was supposed to have been completed close to five days ago, give or take a day or two. The only other thing his boss could tell him is that the target or targets would have had a five year daughter, first name Allysa and it had happened in the U.S.

So far he wasn't having any luck. It was tricky navigating the CIA database without getting caught. Without any more information he probably wasn't going to be able to turn up anything. McGee decided to try a different tactic. He sent a text to his boss to ask for Kort's cell number. If he could track that he could figure out where Kort had been recently. If he could figure out where Kort had been, maybe he could narrow his searches.

**********************  
_"You're completely worthless." Another kick connected with his ribs. "You can't do anything right, can you?" Another kick... Trent tried to curl into a ball as he tried his best to protect himself._

_He was as unsuccessful as always. All he could do was pray he would be beaten unconscious and left alone. His father was still yelling at him but Trent could block the words. The blows were impossible to block. He wanted to beg but he knew it wouldn't do any good. This wasn't going to end until his father was done. His father grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. Unable to take any more Trent struck out at his father._

**********************

Gibbs put his hands on Kort's shoulders and shook in gently. He was unprepared for what happened next. One second he was trying to wake up Kort, the next second Kort punched him. Gibbs tried to restrain him but Kort shifted his weight and both of them went rolling across the floor. Gibbs' knee struck the leg of the coffee table and his head bounced of the floor.

Gibbs struggled to defend himself and not do too much damage to Kort. He was pretty sure Kort was stuck in some nightmare, unaware of what was really going on. It didn't make it any easier to subdue him. He rolled them back towards the couch. Gibbs used his weight to hold Kort against the couch.

"Kort! You're safe. It's okay. It's Gibbs. It's a dream Kort. It's just a dream." Gibbs kept repeating himself. It took a while but Kort finally stopped struggling against him. Kort was shaking, his eyes were still shut tightly. Gibbs still didn't release Kort even after he stopped struggling. He kept repeating himself until, little by little, Kort stopped shaking. It took a few more minutes for Kort to open his eyes.

"Gibbs?" Kort's voice was quiet and unsure. His eyes darted around the room.

"Yeah Kort, it's me. You finally back with us?"

"I... What happened?" Kort's gaze finally settled on Gibbs. "I did that, didn't I?"

"You mean did you sucker punch me because I tried to wake you up? Yeah, that was you." Gibbs finally released Kort and used the couch as he stood up. God his knee hurt. He backed up and sat down on the couch stretching his leg out to keep his knee from cramping up too much.

. 

Kort didn't bother getting off the floor. He just raised his right hand and covered his face. He owed Gibbs' an explanation. He just couldn't bring himself to tell anyone, let alone Gibbs, what he dreamed about. Lowering his hand Kort turned his head slowly trying gauge the extent of the damage he'd caused. His eyes stopped when they saw the NCIS M.E. standing at the other end of the couch. Laying his head back down Kort just closed his eyes again. 

"I hear that you've recently gotten injured Mr. Kort. May I take a look at it?" 

"It's fine doc.," Kort muttered.

"Oh no you don't," Gibbs cut in tersely. "You wake me up at three in the morning, invite yourself for a sleep over and punch me the next morning. You're letting him do whatever he needs to as payment." 

"Payment, eh?" Kort finally lowered his hand away from his face. He thought about it twice. "And if I don't?"

"I'll knock your sorry butt unconscious and he's still going do whatever he has to."

Kort thought about it some more. Sighing, Kort rolled onto his side and got up. "Got any aspirin?" he asked Gibbs.

"Yeah. In the bathroom medicine cabinet. Since it's your fault my knee's acting up right now, you can get it yourself." Gibbs just leaned back, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "While you're at it you can bring me some too," Gibbs snapped.

\-------------------------------

Not knowing when Kort was supposed to have started the mission, McGee thought it would be best to work backwards from yesterday. At least, that was the plan. Oh, he was still working his way backwards, but apparently Kort's phone wasn't on. McGee frowned and continued working backwards. He was grateful it was the weekend and he didn't have to worry about making it into work later.

It took going back three days to finally find the last time Kort's phone had been turned on. McGee began a timeline to track where the phone was and when it was on. When he found four consecutive days where Kort's phone was in the D.C. area he stopped following there. McGee backed out of the CIA database carefully. Kort's phone had only been turned on twice in almost two weeks. McGee checked crimes reported in that area.

\-------------------------------- 

Closing his cell, Gibbs walked over to the dining room table where Ducky was finishing up with Kort. He listened to Ducky talking while putting the final stitches in Kort's arm. Kort looked up and gave Gibbs a long-suffering look. Gibbs glared back at Kort until Kort's expression changed to exasperation. Ducky, being focused on stitching Kort's arm, was completely oblivious to the exchange. 

"That should just about do it Mr. Kort. I do hope you'll be more careful next time." Digging around in his medical bag a little more Ducky pulled out a bottle of pills. "These might help with the pain. The directions are on the bottle, but you really should go to a hospital and get it examined."

Before Kort could say anything Gibbs cut him off. "Thanks Ducky, I appreciate you doing this. I really should talk to Kort about a few things now." He guided his friend back towards the front door. "See you Monday."

Ducky took one last look at both of them, shook his head and finally left.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs' gut was telling him there was more going on here than Kort was saying. He had to get to the bottom of this. Even barring the depressing fact that _he_ was Kort's best friend, why would Kort need a friend. It's not like it was Kort's first mission. And what was the CIA doing operating on U.S. soil?

Grabbing a cup of coffee Gibbs stood in the doorway for a second. He sighed to himself and grabbed a second cup. He sat down at the table and placed the second cup in front of Kort. Kort looked at the cup of coffee and raised an eyebrow. Gibbs took a drink of his coffee and waited. Finally Kort shrugged with his one good shoulder and picked up the coffee.

"Just let it go Gibbs."

"You know I can't do that."

"Actually, you can. All you have to do is not bring it up."

"You know me better than that, Kort. Besides, you came here for a reason."

"Yea, I had a stupid drunk moment. Happens to the best of us. Let it go Gibbs."

"Since when does the CIA carry out missions in the U.S.?"

"Having no official jurisdiction on U.S. grounds?" Kort shrugged. "Never?"

He watched as Kort began putting his shirt back on and buttoning it. Gibbs took another drink of his coffee. This was going no where. He had to change tactics. He waited until Kort was done buttoning his shirt.

"You always assault people waking you up?" Gibbs asked, trying to keep his tone indifferent.

"Just you." Kort glared at him. "No offense intended."

"Hmm... and here I was thinking maybe it was just the nightmare." 

Gibbs took a slow drink of the coffee while he watched Kort. The tension in Kort's shoulders, the clenched jaw, told him he had hit on something. Gibbs leaned back in his chair and waited. Suddenly Kort slammed both hands down on the table and stood.

"What I do or do not dream about is none of your concern," Kort growled at him. 

Gibbs shrugged, "It is when I get attacked because of it."

"Which wouldn't have happened if you had kept your hands to yourself."

"Who was it you were trying to hit Kort?"

"None of your damn business."

Gibbs stood and turned his back to Kort as he walked into the living room. He mused out loud as he walked. 

"So, you did something for your agency. Something went wrong and a child died. You tried to drink it away." Having reached the window in the living room Gibbs turned back around and leaned against the wall. "You show up at my house to talk to me about it. You pass out on my couch and have a nightmare." 

Gibbs paused. True, he was connecting things himself, but musing out loud offered him a chance to gauge Kort's reactions as well. Kort hadn't moved and his jaw was still clenched tight. There's something here, Gibbs' gut told him. And suddenly a thought struck him. Gibbs raised his eyes and met Kort's.

"Who hurt you when you were younger?"

The expression on Kort's face told Gibbs everything he needed to know. Kort covered it quickly, but it was too late. Both men stood perfectly still staring at each other. Gibbs thought through everything. Kort wasn't a very open person. Expecting him to share his life story for no good reason was out of the question. He had to give Kort a reason. He just wasn't sure he wanted to do what had to be done. 

Sighing, Gibbs pushed off the wall and went to sit at the table. He motioned for Kort to sit down but instead Kort just crossed his arms. Gibbs shook his head. He stared into his coffee cup as he thought where to begin.

\---------

For a while neither man said anything. At some point in time time Kort had finally sat down. Taking a drink of his coffee for the first time since beginning, Gibbs made a face when he realized how cold it had gotten. He stood and went into the kitchen to get some fresh coffee. For good or bad he had finished telling Kort about his family. He desperately needed a drink. He rubbed a hand over his face and went back into the dining room.

Kort hadn't moved. He sat at the table carefully staring at his own coffee mug. He had both hands wrapped around it and was rubbing one thumb along the top of it. Gibbs sat back down and waited for Kort to speak.

"When?" Kort asked, still not looking up.

"Back '91." Gibbs watched Kort carefully. 

"Damn." Kort finally raised his head and met Gibbs' eyes. "I guess we all have our own demons."

"I told you some of mine."

Kort stood and took a few steps away before turning around.

"It's not show and tell, Gibbs."

"You couldn't change what happened any more than I could have. The past may hurt but it's still the past. Open up, Kort. Talk to me."

"Why do you care Gibbs? What's it to you? You don't even like me."

"Who's fault is that, Kort? You push everyone away. Maybe if you gave people a chance they might not hate you."

"And if I let them get close and have to kill them later?"

"Cut the crap." Gibbs stood and walked until he was face to face with Kort. "That's not why you push people away and you know it. The truth Kort, why won't you let yourself get close to someone?"

"Maybe I just don't want to?"

"Maybe you have a reason for not wanting to?"

Kort turned and walked into the living room. Gibbs just watched and waited. Kort finally walked back to the table. Picking up his coffee cup he drained it. He walked into the kitchen and returned with a fresh cup. Sitting down he looked pointedly at Gibbs. Gibbs sat down and waited.

"I guess I do owe you a little. I'm not sharing my life story here, though." 

Gibbs nodded at Kort's words.

\---------

When he was done Kort glared at Gibbs. He resented that the other man had made him feel as though he had to share anything. He had only shared the dream that had caused him to strike out, but it had been more than enough. He hated even remembering his past. He definitely did not want to share it. Through it all, and even afterwards, Gibbs hadn't said a word.

"Well?" Kort asked, unable to bear the silence any longer.

"Just wondering if he's dead."

"Yep. Been dead a long time now." 

"Good."

Kort wasn't sure if the approval he heard in Gibbs voice was real or if he had imagined it. He started to say something but there was a knock at the door. Both men glanced at each other before looking at the door. Out of habit, Kort reached for his gun. It took a second for him to remember why he didn't have it.

 

\---------

 

After knocking once Tim walked in and took a second to analyze the scene. Gibbs looked like he always did when someone interupted him durring an interrogation. Tim glanced at Kort who looked ready to kill someone. He was suddenly unsure about presenting his findings to his boss in person. Maybe he should have called first.

"McGee. Report."

"Uh, yea, sorry boss." 

McGee's attention was drawn back to his boss. Taking a deep breath he filled Gibbs in on everything he found. Mostly, he tried his best to ignore the agent. He did spare a quick glance at Kort when telling Gibbs that Kort's phone was still turned off. The CIA agent's expression never changed. When he got to the last part of what he had discovered he paused. He wasn't sure how much to reveal with Kort here.

"Anything else, McGee?" Gibbs demanded.

"Uh, well, there is two more things. It's just... Uh..." He gave another nervous glance at Kort.

"Well spit it out McGee," Gibbs ordered.

Instead, McGee just handed over the print out.

Gibbs mouth flattened as finger's tightened on the paper. McGee, knowing exactly what the print out said, stared at the floor while he waited.

 

\---------

 

Kort had known Gibbs wouldn't let his visit pass. He just didn't realize Gibbs would have already called his team to look into things. He kept his face as neutral as possible when McGee told Gibbs about his phone still being off. Kort wasn't stupid, he knew it was still turned off. He hadn't wanted to deal with his agency or have anyone show up at Gibbs house looking for him.

He was mildly curious about what was on the paper, but shrugged it off. Since it was him Gibbs set the other agent to check on, if the paper was important Gibbs would ask. Kort waited for the inevitable questions. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. 

Gibbs crossed the distance between them quickly and shoved him into the nearest wall and pinned him against it. Kort's instincts screamed for retaliation, but he fought against them until he had more information. He stared into Gibbs' eyes and waited for what was to come. 

"Tell me why."

Kort didn't answer. He didn't know what Gibbs just read, but he wasn't saying anything until he knew more. He settled for glaring at the other man.

"Why did you kill them?" 

Kort continued to glare at Gibbs.

"Answer me."

"Let me read that first."

"No."

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

"Uh, boss-" McGee began.

"Not now." Gibbs glared at Kort as he silenced his agent.

"But boss-"

"Not. Now."

For a few seconds nothing changed. Gibbs and Kort glared at each other and McGee remained silent.

"It wasn't him and he's being set up," McGee blurted out.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe not knowing what he was being set up for gave him a slight advantage. Maybe he could have shoved Gibbs off him at any point. Maybe Gibbs was seconds away from releasing him already. Maybe. Whatever it was, Kort shoved Gibbs backwards while he simultaneously grabbed the paper in Gibbs' hand and retreated a few steps. He watched Gibbs stalk over to his agent before he started reading the paper.

\--------- 

Gibbs stalked over to where McGee stood. If the paper was true Gibbs would slowly torture Kort to death. If he was being set up he would help Kort find the bastard and make sure that person paid for what he'd done and leave the rest to Kort. 

"Explain."

McGee opened the folder he brought with him and sifted through it. Quickly he picked out another paper and held it out to him. Gibbs took the paper and skimmed it. It was an autopsy report for Allysa Finch. Cause of death was listed as shot to the head. He continued reading and it confirmed the other paper's accusations. Evidence of repeated sexual assault. He turned back to McGee.

"This proves he's being set up?"

"Well, not exactly."

"I told you to explain yourself McGee."

Before McGee could answer him, Kort grabbed him and turned him around.

"Tell me you don't believe this!" Kort held up his hand with the crumpled sheet of paper in it. "Tell me you don't believe I would do that!"

Kort's eyes bore into Gibbs as they searched for something.

"I don't know what to believe, Kort. You're not exactly the easiest person to get to know. McGee said your being set up. I trust him."

"Fuck him. I want to know if you believe I could do this."

Gibbs started thinking through what he knew of Kort. Kort wasn't above doing anything to get what he wanted. Did he really believe that Kort would actually do anything like this? He didn't want to think so, but there was the autopsy findings and the other report. Without those would he have thought Kort could do something like that?

"No," Kort released him and leaned against a while closing his eyes. Gibbs continued. "But that still leaves the paperwork saying you did it."

"Damn the paperwork. I've never touched a child that way."

"Boss," McGee interjected, "Like I was saying. It doesn't prove it exactly. It does prove that the message to his director was sent before the autopsy was completed, though."

At his words both Kort and Gibbs turned towards him. "Uh, like I was saying, the message was sent to his director almost an hour before the autopsy was finished. Well, at least before the form was filled out. With only that it's still possible they told the M.E. to call with the results ASAP. Except that I checked the phone records. 

No calls from their landline and no cell phone calls for over an hour after the autopsy. The message was sent from someone in the CIA's building, so for them to know what the M.E. would have found they would have to have prior knowledge. Which still doesn't necessarily mean he's innocent. Just that if they knew before hand and they didn't tell anyone." 

"Do you have proof it's a set up?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe?"

"It depends. There's a lot I don't know about. It would help if I had more information to go on. I only know what you told me. That's the best I could do with what I had."

"I think it's time for us to sit down and talk about things, Kort."

Kort just nodded as he walked to the table and slid into a chair.

"What can you tell us about what happened?" Gibbs asked.

\--------- 

Kort heard him, but he was still processing what he had just read.

"Kort. Focus," Gibbs ordered.

"Yeah, sorry." Kort did his best to focus on what Gibbs was saying. "What?"

"What can you tell us about what happened?"

As Kort started telling them the basics McGee pulled out a pen and started writing things down. Kort stopped and grabbed the pen.

"No notes, no paper trail, no talking to anyone else."

McGee turned and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs just nodded to his agent.

Kort sighed and started again. He went through when he got the call, when it was supposed to be completed, when he actually finished the mission and when he sent the text text saying he was waiting longer than they'd given him. 

"Okay, got it." McGee nodded with a finality that left no doubt in Kort's mind the agent had memorized everything. "And why were they chosen?"

"You need to know that?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I can't know for sure if I don't know it."

Kort turned back towards Gibbs. "Why am I trusting him again?"

"Because right now we're your only hope of clearing your name," Gibbs told him before turning to McGee. "But he's right. See what you can do with that first, then let us know if you need to know why." 

"Boss?"

"I'd rather not force him to give us that information if we don't have. I don't want to give him a reason to ask us the same question later, McGee."

"Got it boss. Give me one second, I have my laptop in the car. If I can set it up in here I can give you the answers as soon as I get them."

Gibbs nodded and McGee left to get his laptop.

\--------- 

Tony was just getting out of the shower when his cell rang. His morning run had gone well. The weather was warm and the sky was perfect and clear. It seemed like the start of a great day. In retrospect he should have expected something to go wrong.

"DiNozzo."

"My house, now. Bring Ziva. I'll tell you more when you get here."

He stared at his phone after his boss hung up. Sometimes he really wished his boss would learn basic phone etiquette. He shrugged and put his phone away.

\--------- 

"I said give me my gun back."

"And I said no. Not until we know more, Kort."

Kort refused to accept that he couldn't be involved in this. At the very least, not yet. Gibbs had tried to explain it patiently, but the other man wasn't listening. It was just like Kort to take the _very_ hands on approach. However, right now, even if Kort was innocent, they couldn't afford to handle things that way. They stood nose to nose in the living room, glaring at each other.

"Give me my gun Gibbs."

Kort glared at him with blood lust shining in his eyes. There was no way he could give Kort his gun back. If Kort was guilty he'd rather not have him armed. If Kort was innocent than Gibbs knew him well enough that no one was safe. If there was even a suspicion that they were a part of this, they would die a slow painful death. Even if it turned out later they had nothing to do with this.

"I know you want to hunt these people down, Kort, but right now we don't even know who they are."

"We know they have people in the CIA. If there's one of us that's qualified to find CIA agents involved in this, it's me."

Before Gibbs could respond, his front door opened. Both men turned to face the new arrivals. Gibbs saw the look in Tony's face and realized he had to do something before all hell broke loose.

\--------- 

Tony realized whatever was going had to be important. He wasted no time as he called Ziva on his way to pick her up. She had asked him questions he hadn't been able to answer. He had to keep reminding her, she knew how Gibbs was on the phone. He recognized McGee's car when they arrived and another car he didn't immediately recognize.

Exiting his own car he frowned trying to figure out who the other car belonged to. Of all the possibilities he thought of and crossed off his mental check list, Trent Kort wasn't any of them. When he opened Gibbs' door and saw his boss and the CIA agent nose to nose he was momentarily stunned. His dismay only last a few seconds before he pulled his gun and aimed it at the man.

\--------- 

Ziva wasn't any less stunned than Tony when she saw Kort. When Tony pulled his gun out, she slipped a knife into her hand. She kept it hidden, but she felt better with a weapon in her hand. If it was needed she would back up her partner. She waited to see what would happen before taking any actions.

\--------- 

Kort took everything in. He didn't figure DiNozzo would shoot him. At least not without Gibbs' approval. He was more worried about Officer David. He had no clue where she stood, but he did know that her background in the Mossad would make more than willing to kill him if she deemed him a threat. He watched her pull a knife and doubted than anyone who wasn't specifically watching for it would have noticed.

\---------

Gibbs could have head-slapped himself. He should have known better than to call Tony over without letting him know Kort would be here. 

"Put that damn gun down DiNozzo!"

"But boss-"

"Now! Never pull a gun til you know what's going on. You know better than that."

Tony looked back and forth between between them again before he finally put his gun away. 

"No one is going to kill anyone. At least not yet," he growled. "First, we're going to do something about all the cars out front. After that we're all going to sit down and get everyone up to speed. Then, after that, we're going to come up with a plan of action."

"DiNozzo, you take McGee's car back to his place. Ziva you follow in Tony's car and when you two get back, park farther up the road. McGee stop what you're doing and move Kort's car around back. After that move my car into the driveway.  
Someone stop off and bring coffee back for everyone! Move it people."

As the others left to carry out their orders Gibbs moved one arm to point behind himself. "You. Sit down." Turning around Gibbs noted Kort had made it half way to the back door. He crossed his arms and glared at Kort. Defiantly the other man walked back to the table and sat down.

\---------

McGee came back in thru the back door. Spotting Gibbs and Kort at the table drinking coffee, he quietly returned to the living room to finish his hack of the CIA motor pool database. He hoped they wouldn't shoot each other before Tony and Ziva got back with the coffee. Gibbs's home brew was strong enough to strip paint.

\--------- 

Before Gibbs could say anything more to Kort, he noticed the knob on his back door turning slowly. The rest of the team had just left to move the cars and wouldn't be back for at least twenty or thirty minutes. Anyone who had a good reason to be here would be using the front door. Gibbs pulled out Kort's gun and slid it across the table.

He gave a quiet whistle to catch McGee's attention. When he had the it he gave a quick nod towards the front of the house and put a finger over his mouth. Quickly he moved behind one wall that divided the kitchen and dining room as Kort moved behind the other. The three of them waited in silence. 

Listening carefully Gibbs heard the telltale soft squeaks in the floorboards. Peering from behind the divider wall he waited for the intruder to step into view. As soon as Gibbs had a visual on the man he finally spoke.

"Drop it." He watched as the gunman hesitated. 

"Drop it before I put a hole in you," Kort said coming around the corner. 

The man took one last look between the two and finally dropped his gun.

\--------- 

McGee stood and pulled his gun out. He heard Gibbs and Kort ordering someone to drop their weapon moments before he heard the subtle sounds of the front door sliding open. When the man came around the corner with a gun pointed towards Gibbs' dining area, McGee pressed his gun to the man's head. 

"Drop the gun. Now." The man dropped the gun after a few short seconds. "Up against the wall," McGee ordered him. He followed the man forward until they reached the wall. He ordered the man to drop to his knee's. He heard Gibbs questioning the person in the kitchen.

"How many more are there," Gibbs asked.

"Fuck you."

"Wrong answer. How many?"

"I'm not telling someone willing to help _him_."

There was a thud and then McGee heard a gunshot. Both, he and the man he was covering, stiffened. McGee didn't relax until he saw his boss come around the corner. Gibbs stopped inspected the situation. 

"You got him for a second?"

"Yeah boss."

Gibbs disappeared into his basement. When he returned he had rope and duct tape in one hand. He disappeared into the kitchen briefly before returning. When he came back he proceed to tie up the intruder.

"How many more are there," Gibbs asked the man McGee was covering. When the man refused to answer Gibbs walked forward and pressed his gun to the back of the man's head. "I said, how many more?"

"Two," the man answered irritably.

"You have a way to communicate with them?"

The man gave a sharp nod.

"Give them the all clear and tell them to get their asses in here. If you say anything to warn them, I'll shoot you. Are we clear?"

"Why are you helping a pedophile," the man spat out.

"Do what I said before I shoot you and get them myself."

Glaring the man did as he was told. Gibbs placed a strip of duct tape over the man's mouth and went to wait by the front door. The house was silent as the door creaked open again. When the man came around the corner, gun drawn, 

McGee held his breath. He watched Gibbs slide quietly behind the man.

"Drop it." 

Instead of dropping his weapon the man started to turn. McGee watched as Gibbs used his gun to knock the man unconscious. The second the man dropped to the ground a shot rang out from the kitchen and Gibbs cursed.

 

\---------

 

Gun drawn Gibbs made his way to the kitchen. Rounding the corner he looked down at the man on the floor holding his arm before looking over to Kort. Kort glanced at him and gave a small shrug.

"Dammit Kort," Gibbs growled. "Don't make me regret giving your gun back."

"It's not like I killed him," Kort said indifferently. "Besides I told him to drop it."

"After you shot me!" the man yelled.

Kort gave another small shrug.


	5. Chapter 5

After tying up the two others they placed the four intruders on the couch. 

"If you can keep your eyes and ears open and your mouths shut you might just learn a few things." Turning to Kort Gibbs said, "I thought your guys would be better than this."

"If I had trained them they would be smarter than this," Kort replied.

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to remove the tape from one of you. You're going to tell me why you're here and who sent you. If you cooperate, you four may just live through this."

He moved to the first man that had entered through the living room. He quickly removed the tape from his mouth. "Talk."

"We're CIA. We were sent to collect him," the man said nodding in Kort's direction. "The director wants a few words with him."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Private CIA matters. It's not your concern."

"You bursting into my house, in broad daylight, with weapons made it my business. I could always call Director Hayes personally and ask him."

"I'd answer him if I were you. Gibbs and the director are pretty close. He's not going to be happy about you breaking into the house of a close friend of his," Kort lied smoothly. Gibbs had to stop himself from staring at the audacity of Kort's statement. The way the four men on the couch paled significantly was worth it, though.

"We were told Kort was supposed to be here, that an NCIS agent lived here, and we were supposed to take him out. The CIA didn't want it to become public knowledge that there was a pedophile as a senior field operative."

"Wait," McGee interrupted. "It takes time to plan an op like this. What time did you get your orders?"

"Just after one. It took a few hours to plan before we got here. Why?"

"One A.M.," McGee asked surprised.

"What is it McGee," Gibbs asked.

"I'm not certain yet. Give me a few minutes to check something." McGee went back to his computer again.

The front door opened as Tony ans Ziva entered. Tony had a tray of coffees and Ziva was carrying take out bags. When they had come far enough into the room to see the men on the couch both of them stopped.

Tony turned to Kort, "What did you do?"

"Aha!" McGee exclaimed. "Boss take a look at this."

Gibbs walked over to see what McGee had found. He found himself looking at Allysa's autopsy report again. He stared at his agent and waited for an explanation.

"They couldn't have known she had been sexually assaulted boss. At least, not at 01:00." When his boss continued to stare at him, he pointed to the time the autopsy had been finished. "The autopsy wasn't completed until 04:23."

"Nice work McGee." Gibbs walked back over to the couch. "Looks like you boys just got set up. Now, I want to know everything you were told and who ordered the hit on Kort."

They listened quietly as the four CIA agents told them everything they knew. Afterwards Kort and McGee took turns bringing everyone in the room up to speed.

\--------------------------

"Wait, a minute. Someone is trying to say Kort molested a child," Tony asked.

"Yes DiNozzo. That's exactly what they're saying, and I could care less what you believe," Kort snapped out angrily.

"But, it's Kort. I mean, couldn't they come up with anyone else to accuse?" Tony looked around the room as everyone turned and stared at him. He turned back to face Kort. "Hey, I may want to kill you, you may be an ass, and I definitely don't trust you, but even _I_ don't believe _you_ would do something like _that_."

\-------- 

Kort had always prided himself on being able to find a snappy comeback for everything. For once, he found himself unable to find anything to say. Of all the people to have unwavering faith that he was innocent, DiNozzo would have been the very last person on his list. Kort began to realize there might be more to Tony DiNozzo than he thought.

"That doesn't mean we're going to start holding hands and singing Kumbaya or anything," Tony muttered.

Kort was unable to resist teasing the other man in spite of everything. "Ah, DiNozzo, I didn't know you cared." 

"As much as hate to break up this love fest," Gibbs cut in, "we still have work to do. Tony, you and Ziva go talk to everyone in the area. Split up, Ziva you take family, friends and neighbours. Tony you take local LEO's, the M.E. that did the autopsies and anyone else that's left. Check in as often as possible. McGee, you do background checks on everyone who's name has come up so far." Everyone took off to take care of what they were assigned.

When he was done Gibbs waited for the inevitable. As he expected it didn't take long.

"You don't really expect me to just sit here and do nothing?"

"That's exactly what I expect, Kort. Until we know more I'm not about to risk both our lives storming the CIA's headquarters."

"Then don't come."

"They just sent four people to kill you in broad daylight. I'm not about to go into their territory without more information."

"You forget, it's my territory too. You don't have to come but I have to do this Gibbs."

"I'm all for making the guilty pay. I just want to make sure they're guilty first. We can't just-"

"That's hinky."

"What did you find, McGee."

"Henderson, that's the guy that gave the orders right?"

"What about him," Kort asked, walking over to look at the computer.

\--------

"We know who we're going after now, why are we still waiting," Kort fumed.

"You'll get your way soon enough, Kort. We don't for sure if Henderson is the one trying to set you up. We just know the orders came through him and he had prior knowledge of things he shouldn't have. We also don't have any proof this security guard, Eric Lynch, was even involved," Gibbs growled back.

"Give me time with him. I'll get your proof." 

"This is more than just you getting set up, there's a little girl involved here, remember?" Gibbs glared at Kort. He'd been at the end of his patience for a while now. Kort's attitude wasn't helping any.

"You think I don't remember that? I was there, trust me, I remember."

The four CIA agents shifted anxious glances between Kort and Gibbs. 

Turning back towards the group Gibbs looked everyone over. "Everyone know what they're supposed to be doing?"

"We check in and tell Henderson Kort's neutralized and we have one dead NCIS agent." The CIA agent pointed between Gibbs and McGee. "You two come with us when we're supposed to meet with him to give him proof. Kort follows behind sometime after we we leave so you don't get suspicious, since you ordered him to stay here."

"He better not," Gibbs growled turning back to look at Kort. Kort refused to acknowledge Gibbs. "Dammit Kort. If anything goes wrong we don't need him finishing the job he sent them here to do."

"I can take care of myself, Gibbs. I am a trained federal agent, same as you. Besides, you think DiNozzo's going to be happy when they get back and I'm the only one here?"

"You got yourself shot on the last mission you did," Gibbs said pointedly.

"I was trying to protect someone other than just myself then. There's no one else to worry about this time."

"Fine, McGee you wait for Tony and Ziva to return. Kort you're with me. I swear if you do anything stupid..." Gibbs glared at Kort who ignored the glare. 

"You are planning on letting us have our guns back, aren't you Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs turned his glare to the CIA agent. He supposed he would have to return their weapons. That didn't mean he was happy about them breaking into _his_ house to kill Kort, or that they would have considered him an acceptable casualty. He still wasn't sure how much he trusted them. He found it odd that he trusted Kort more than these four. Gibbs shoved that thought out of his mind as he went to retrieve their weapons.

\--------

Between Kort's car and the car the four CIA agents had come in, the six of them made their way to the CIA safe house. Since the car Kort had been using was an agency car, they would expect it to be brought back. Gibbs drew his gun and entered first. The other four operatives turned to Kort, waiting to see if he would follow. He motioned them forward.

"After you," Kort said condescendingly.

Just because they they weren't trying to kill him now didn't mean he was any happier with them. If their plan had worked both he and Gibbs would be dead by now. He didn't agonize overly much about his own death. What surprised him most, was how pissed he was that they would have taken out Gibbs just to get to him. While they didn't always see things the same way Kort respected Gibbs. 

He watched them enter and followed them in. Having used this safe house before he already knew the lay of things. He'd drawn out a rough diagram for Gibbs, but knew the other man would want to inspect everything himself. Kort would have done the same thing. He waited patiently as Gibbs went room to room. When he was done Gibbs joined them, and gave a single nod. Kort gave a single nod back.

\-------- 

Gibbs ignored the other four CIA agents for the most part. He didn't think highly of men, or an agency, so willing to kill one of their own. Especially without even double checking the facts. There was also the fact that they had broken into his house to kill Kort. He wanted to shoot them just on general principle. He smiled when he realized Kort had, indeed, shot one of them.

In less than an hour after they'd arrived Henderson finally showed up. Since there wasn't a place out of site that could see the door, Kort had opted to find a place outside. Gibbs didn't like the idea mainly because it gave Kort a chance to kill the man before they could question him. Since neither of them seemed inclined to place too much trust in the other CIA agents it actually made sense. It didn't make Gibbs any happier about it.

Tracking Henderson's voice after he entered, Gibbs waited. He heard the front door open again and entered the living room. The front door opening a second time had been Kort entering. Keeping his gun on Henderson he walked farther into the room and identified himself.

"NCIS, freeze."

He watched the surprise and recognition flicker across Henderson's face. Henderson turned and looked around. Gibbs eyed him closely as he noted the other five guns pointed at him. Defeated Henderson dropped his hands and hung his head. Gibbs put his gun away and walked forward to disarm and cuff Henderson.

After he was done cuffing Henderson Gibbs spared a look at Kort. Kort still had his gun aimed at Henderson, his eyes burned with rage. He hoped Kort could keep it together for just a little longer. It shouldn't be too much longer before the others showed up.

"You have the right to remain silent. I don't recommend it, but you have the right," Gibbs informed him as he shoved the man onto the couch.

"If I'm under arrest you won't torture me Agent Gibbs. It would get your case thrown out." Henderson leaned back against the couch as he smirked at them.

Kort leaned in until there was almost no space between them. "If you've done any research on them, you'd know that Officer David is part of Gibbs' team. If you don't remember anything about her let me fill you in. She's a former Israeli Mossad officer and daughter of Eli David, Director of Mossad." Kort took a minute to smirk at the man. "Figured you might remember that name." 

Everyone turned towards Gibbs as if seeking confirmation. He knew exactly what Ziva was capable of but had no intentions of sharing that with anyone else present. Instead of saying anything he growled back at them.

"She's good at what she does. If she decides she doesn't want to leave a mark on you, she's not going to. I'd seriously think about answering our questions if I were you," Kort told Henderson without moving. Henderson paled noticeably.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You accused me of molesting a five year old. You sent people to kill me. You had them break into the house of an NCIS agent. An agent that just so happens to be a highly decorated marine, highly respected by his agency and Ziva's boss. You think I won't let her have some quality time with you? Go ahead and try me." 

The rest of the room watched silently as Henderson paled more and Kort continued smirking at him nose to nose. The silence remained a moment longer before Gibbs' phone rang. Keeping a cautious eye on Kort, he answered his cell.

"Gibbs."

_"We are outside."_

"Well get inside," Gibbs said hanging up.

No one moved as the door opened and the rest of the NCIS team entered.

"Cozy," Tony said, "but it's missing a few of those more homey touches."

McGee walked without a word, followed by Ziva. Ziva walked to the couch and looked Henderson over.

"This is the man we need answers from?"

"Yep," Kort answered. He finally back away leaving Ziva as the only near Henderson.

"Okay, okay, what do you want to know," Henderson said miserably.


	6. Chapter 6

***********

_McGee walked in without a word, followed by Ziva. Ziva walked to the couch and looked Henderson over._

_"This is the man we need answers from?"_

_"Yep," Kort answered. He finally back away leaving Ziva as the only near Henderson._

_"Okay, okay. What do you want to know," Henderson said miserably._

*********** 

\-------------several hours later-------------

Kort grabbed Henderson and threw him onto the floor. He pulled his gun out and and placed it against Henderson's head. The rest of the room drew their guns and took aim. The four CIA agents aiming at Henderson and the NCIS team aiming at Kort. Gibbs raised his hand to forestall anyone from shooting. 

"You son of bitch! You framed me for abusing that little girl just to cover up for the pervert that really was abusing her!?"

"Kort!" Gibbs yelled trying to get his attention.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you!"

"Kort, let him go!"

"Shut up Gibbs! This doesn't concern you."

"This became my concern the second you showed up at my house Kort. You know that. If you kill him we'll never find the guy that's responsible for hurting Allysa. You want to find him don't you?"

Kort jammed the gun into Henderson's head harder. He deserved to die. Gibbs was right, they needed him, but there had to be other ways to find the man responsible. Henderson _could_ give them the name, but this man had covered for a pervert who sexually abused a five year old. Kort struggled with himself, trying to come to decide what to do.

"Kort. We need him. Besides, killing him is letting him off light. He doesn't deserve a quick death. Put the gun down Kort."

"You know what he did Gibbs."

"I know Kort. And you did everything you could to save her."

"I was ordered to kill her family. To kill them to keep them from betraying secrets. Secrets I was told would be detrimental to the country."

"You did your job Kort."

"I should have double checked more. I should have done more research."

"You couldn't have known Kort."

"It's my job to know, Gibbs!"

"No one could have known this Kort. You did your best to save her. That's what counts." Gibbs put his gun away and slowly knelt down beside him. "No one could have known that, Kort. But we need him for now. Besides, killing him quickly is too good for the likes of him. You know that."

"He covered for that, that..."

"I know. But we need him to get information about that man. We need him to find the man responsible for doing that to Allysa. He needs to pay for what he's done too. There are worse things than death Kort. You know that."

Kort hesitated. No one moved, everyone still pointing their weapons at their respective targets. The whole room seemed to be holding it's breath. Gibbs reached out and put his hand on Kort's gun. Finally Kort looked up at him.

"I know you want to do this, but it won't help her. If you want to help her we need to find the man that hurt her. It's the least that we can do for her now, Kort. You tried to help her once before. Help me to help her now."

They locked eyes and time seemed to stand still. Finally, Kort gave a quick nod and put his gun away. He moved away from Henderson and didn't stop until he was backed against a wall. The others present glanced around at one another briefly before putting their guns away. The relief in the room was almost tangible.

When he felt Henderson let out a sight of relief, Gibbs growled and grabbed him by the shoulders. He sat Henderson up and slammed his back into the couch. Glaring at Henderson, he fought with his own demons about killing the man. He knew he wouldn't but for a second it felt good to fantasize about it.

"Now, you're going to tell us everything you know about this man," Gibbs growled. "You better pray I believe you because you're not going to like the results if I don't."

\-------------Some time later-------------

"I swear, that's everything."

Gibbs stared at the shaking man before him. Almost everyone had moved in closer during the time it took Henderson to relate everything. The only who hadn't moved was Kort, who was still sitting in the floor and leaning against the far wall.

Honestly Gibbs did believe Henderson. He wished he didn't so that he would have an excuse to hurt him. He'd been right when said there were worse things than death. It just didn't help pacify him right now. He had been almost as ready to kill Henderson as Kort was when Henderson admitted to covering up the sexual assaults. His new revelations made it infinitely harder not to gut the man on the spot.

Henderson admitted to covering for Bradley Thomas. Apparently Thomas was the son of a rich family who had come into a lot of money when his father finally died. Enough money not to have to work if he didn't feel like it. Thomas also had a sick fetish for children. Young children. Apparently Henderson and Thomas had crossed paths when Henderson had been sent out on a mission.

Since then Henderson had been covering for Thomas any time his actions caused people to take a closer look. Henderson coerced Thomas into supplying recordings of the acts as payment for his assistance. Henderson would then sell the recordings to websites that catered to others with the same perverted fetishes. The money received from the sell of them was placed in an overseas account.

The scheme had worked for several years, until Thomas had become obsessed with Allysa. After the first and second times her parents had gone to the police. Henderson had managed to pull strings and get the investigations dropped. The third time, Thomas had managed to get in and abduct Allysa, even though her parents had hired security gaurds. By now Henderson knew he had to do something more drastic. 

There was no way he could keep covering this happening to the same family over and over again. The family was getting ready to move and had agreed to talk to a news channel about what was happening. He checked the records and found agents in the D.C. area at the times of the attacks. He needed someone good enough to get in and kill the family. Someone he could later frame. 

Kort's name had stood out as the most believable in Henderson's eyes. No friends, no family, not well liked... He did background checks on the security gaurds and found one he was able to bribe. Eric Lynch. He then paid the man to wait until Kort had was finished and then kill him. Henderson wrapped up with Thomas' address and physical description.

There was a brief moment of silence where no one said a word. It was broken quickly as almost everyone began to speak at the same time. Everyone was vying to be heard above everyone else. Voices rose and tempers flared. Gibbs whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. He waited until he was sure he had it before continuing.

"No one is going to do anything until we come up with a plan to detain Bradley Thomas."

\-------------A little later-------------

They were finally making progress on the plan. There had been a lot of bickering back and forth about who should be allowed to do what. The CIA agents felt that they should take Thomas down since it was a CIA agent that was covering for him. Gibbs' team felt that they should take him down for precisely the same reason. When they finally had a decent plan hammered out Gibbs turned to ask Kort something.

Kort was no longer sitting against the wall. Gibbs frowned and scanned the room. One of the CIA agents came over and asked him a question. Gibbs ignored him and kept searching. Somewhere in the middle of the confusion Kort had left the room. His frowned deepened as another thought crossed his mind. Just the room? Dammit. Gibbs shoved the insistence CIA agent away and started searching the house.

When he made his way back to the living room he realized he should have anticipated this. It was Kort, of course he'd wait for an opportune moment and sneak off to handle this on his own. He gave another long, loud whistle to get the attention of everyone.

\-------------

Seven federal agents, with weapons drawn, rushed towards the house at a dead run. Most hadn't even stopped to close the doors on the cars. The only agent not racing towards the house was McGee. He was the only agent Gibbs felt comfortable leaving Henderson alone with. Gibbs reached the front door before any of the others and flung it open. 

There were signs of a struggle. He continued searching and found nothing. Putting his gun away he began inspecting the scene. Several things were broken thought the house and there was some over turned furniture. He stopped beside and over turned chair in the kitchen and took a closer look at the floor. Tony and one of the CIA agents walked over and watched. 

"Find something boss?"

Gibbs looked up at DiNozzo as he spoke. "Blood splatters."

**********

Gibbs had talked to the CIA director Hayes Saturday evening. He had wanted to ensure that Henderson's actions wouldn't be covered over. The director of the CIA informed him that Henderson was no longer a CIA agent and as soon as they were able to find Henderson, he would be informed of this. It seemed Henderson had gone missing at some point. While they would be keeping an eye open for him, no one really expected that Henderson would be found.

Gibbs looked the director over. The knowing smirk, the tone of voice, the posture told him that Henderson was probably never going to be found. He couldn't bring himself to care about anything Henderson would have to suffer through before they were done with him. He left and headed home.

 

The end of the work day had finally arrived. Tuesday, three days after Thomas and Kort had both vanished, and they still had no word on either of them. Everyone knew everyone else was thinking about it, but no one would say anything. Gibbs walked into his house lost in his own thoughts. He almost missed the sheet of printer paper on his coffee table. Picking it up he read it slowly.

Gibbs,

Thanks for everything. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon.

\- A Friend

Staring at the paper he knew he should turn it over to be analyzed. He should inform someone. He went through a long list of things he should do with the note. In the end he walked over to his desk, opened a drawer and placed the note inside. When he went down to work on his boat he poured a shot of bourbon someone left at his house. He sent out a silent toast to his friends, all of them, and took a drink.


	7. Chapter 7

It had taken months for them to track down every company that had bought the recordings. It would have gone faster if they'd had Henderson to question about who he had sold them too, but if anyone was bothered by the extra work no one said anything. As the case now a cyber crime dealing with a child, technically it belonged to the FBI. Even so, no one at the FBI had the nerve to tell the NCIS team to back off.

After the time spent tracking down and arresting the people who had bought the recordings, finally closing the case was anti-climatic. Each member sat at their desks lost in their own thoughts. Even though none of them had taken a day off since everything had begun, no one seemed ready to go home yet. 

When five o'clock rolled around no one seemed any more anxious to leave than before. Without anything else to do, there wasn't much of a reason to stay. Slowly, one by one they left. Gibbs waited until everyone else had left before gathering his things. Sighing to himself, he took one last look around before leaving as well.

When he arrived at home, the last thing Gibbs expected was for someone to already be there. Not recognizing the car parked in front of his house he drew his gun and entered cautiously. He was mildly surprised when he discovered the visitor was Trent Kort. After everything that had happened, Gibbs was sure he wouldn't see the other man quite so soon. Putting his gun away he walked to the couch, crossed his arms and waited.

"Heard you finished wrapping up your case," Kort said without turning.

Gibbs frowned trying to figure out how Kort would have found out so soon. He should have guessed Kort would have been following the case. Still, it would be best to make sure there wasn't a leak in the agency. Opting for silence, Gibbs decided to wait for Kort to speak again.

Turning Kort just stared for a few moments. "Fresh coffee in the kitchen if you want some."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow before heading to the kitchen to get a cup. He thought about getting one for Kort, but he figured Kort would have already gotten one if he wanted it. Gibbs gave a mental shrug before heading back into the living room. Sitting in a chair near the couch he waited for Kort to start.

"They deserve worse than they're going to get," Kort stated.

"Almost everyone we take down does. You know that."

Kort just nodded. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and for a while both of them sat in silence. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. Gibbs was taken aback by the fact that he didn't mind Kort's presence. Maybe they really had turned a corner in their relationship. 

"I owe you one."

"I didn't do anything for you to owe me, Kort. Friends help friends."

Friends? When did that happen, Kort wondered. It took effort to keep a smile off of his face as he thought about it. He never envisioned he would see this day. Turning slowly Kort stared at him briefly before answering. 

"If we're going to be friends now I should probably tell you a few things."

Gibbs eyed Kort carefully. "I'll listen, but I won't force you to share anything you don't want to share."

"I know. Maybe that's part of it, that you would be okay with it if I didn't share. Maybe it's that I know I can trust you with anything I do share. Who knows? Maybe it might even help to talk to someone."

In the short silence Gibbs took another drink of coffee, and Kort thought back into his memories. Memories he had tried for so many years not to think about. He repressed a shudder at the thoughts that ran through his mind and found one to start with.

**************************************

Gibbs carefully inspected the wall in front of himself and listened patiently as Kort talked. He purposely did is he best not to stare at the other man and make this any harder than it had to be. When Kort was finished with the first memory Gibbs realized two things. One was that he was going to need something stronger than coffee; the other was that if Kort's father was still alive Gibbs would have had no problems killing the man.

Gibbs stood and started to walk towards the basement for the bourbon just as Kort stopped him. When he turned around Kort had the bourbon raised in one hand. Gibbs shook his head and went to retrieve it. He wasn't sure when Kort slipped through his defenses, or when he began thinking of him as a friend. He almost smiled at the thought. This was going to be a long night for the both of them.

Kort knew what he had come here to share. It was an educated guess that Gibbs would want something stronger than coffee before this was over. He was glad he'd already retrieved the bourbon from the basement. He noted the minor amount missing out of the bottle he'd brought even though there was a half full bottle nearby and smiled. He hadn't trusted anyone in a long time. 

He was pretty sure Gibbs wasn't the only one that was going to need something stronger before it was over. Kort had put in for, and been granted time off. He planned to use the time pulling himself back together. It didn't happen often but sometimes time away from everything was needed to keep his head on straight. Before he left he felt he owed it to Gibbs to tell him a few things. For some reason opening up to Gibbs didn't bother him as much as the thought used to. Still, this was going to be a long night for the both of them.

***************************************

Gibbs had started listening to Kort's tale by purposely not looking at him in an effort not to add excess pressure. He had every intention of continuing to stare at the wall in front of him, but some where along the telling he had turned to stare at Kort. Kort, however, didn't seem to notice. When Kort finished talking an oppressive silence filled the room. 

Gibbs hadn't exactly given much thought one way or the other about 'why' Kort was the way he was. Even if he had, he wasn't sure that he would have guessed this. It made sense. Of course Kort would have been furious about being accused of molesting a child if it had happened to him. Being accused of it would be bad enough without having been a victim of it. 

This new revelation added to Gibbs' hated of the Kort's father. He hadn't thought much of Kort's father after Kort had told him what the nightmare had been about. When Kort told him previously about his father abusing him, Gibbs hadn't suspected it included more than physically. 

Gibbs almost wished the man was still alive so that he could show him exactly what he thought of someone that would do that to a child, especially your own. He clenched his mouth shut to keep from saying something that might upset Kort further. No matter how he felt about it, Kort was the one that had lived through it. 

Kort lost himself in the past. He had shared the broad outline of what had happened, but hadn't shared the details. Never, he thought. I will never share those. As hard as it was to share as much as he had, the details were no one else's business. He sunk farther into his memories. 

When his father had been alive all Kort had wanted to do was get away. He realized some people might not understand why he wouldn't want to kill the man, but all Kort could think about was getting away. If he could just get away from the bastard, then nothing he did would matter. He could forget and move on. 

Thoughts of killing his father never entered his mind until Angela was born. If the man had still been alive then, Kort would have put a bullet in his head. There was no way he would have let his father live after his daughter had been born. Nobody was ever going to touch Angela. Angel. His baby. 

"Kort-"

"I won't let it happen."

Gibbs frowned at Kort's words trying to make sense of them.

"Nothing's going to happen Kort."

"I won't let it. I'll kill anyone that tries. No one is going to touch her."

Her? Gibbs racked his brain for an explanation.

"Kort, who is 'she'?"

Kort turned slowly and looked at Gibbs as if he just now realized there was someone else here. Shaking his head, Kort just turned away without answering.

"I promised you I wouldn't push you Kort, and I won't," Gibbs said carefully. "I really think this is something you should share though." He let the words hang in the silence. He was unsure if Kort would answer, but he had promised he wouldn't force Kort to share more than he was willing. He _was_ going to stick to his word, no matter what. 

"Angela," Kort said softly. Kort turned back and looked Gibbs in the eyes before continuing. "My daughter."

Gibbs was struck speechless. Kort had a daughter? Kort nodded slowly as if answering Gibbs' unasked question. 

"She's eight." A ghost of smile crossed Kort's face. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a picture and showed it to Gibbs. "Me and her mom don't exactly get along anymore. Doesn't stop me from checking on my baby, though. Kort gave a wide grin at that. Slowly the grin turned back into a frown.

"I check on her as often as I can. I just wish I could actually talk with her. Hold her again. Tell her I love her at least once more."

"Her mom won't let you?"

"Pfft. I could care less about what she wants. I'd take Angela in a heartbeat if I could, but that would put her in danger. All the people that want me dead? They'd love to find out I have a daughter. Besides, Angel looks happy, I'd hate for her mom to pack up and move because she finds out I know where they live. It wouldn't be hard to find them again, but..."

"But it would mean Angela would be uprooted from what she knows."

Kort just gave a small sad smile. "Besides, who knows what her mother's told her about me. If anything happens to me Gibbs, would you..."

"If anything at all happens to you I'll make sure nothing happens to her. Ever."

Kort smiled. "Thanks. Could you do one more thing for me?"

"What is it?"

"I wrote something for her. In case anything happens to me. Short of putting it into a safety deposit box until she's eighteen I can't find a way to guarantee she'll get it."

"I'll make sure she gets it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thanks."

The rest of the time spent together was filled with more mundane things. Both men seemed to realize it was time to switch to lighter topics. By the time Kort left, Gibbs realized he had a new found respect for Kort. He smiled at the thought as he watched Kort leave. Gibbs wished Kort well and turned to get ready for sleep. It had been a long night, but it had been time well spent.


End file.
